My experience
by Sec8
Summary: Basically Jaune is the one madly in love with Pyrrha and she's the oblivious one all while in an exciting high school setting where jaune is the good guy and we all know good guys finish last. Let's hope that's not the case here.
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet. Why was it so damn quiet? All I had to do was just say nothing but apparently that's just not possible. She was so beautiful standing there but this was not the time to simply sit and stare. I had to explain myself, explain how I felt all because I can't keep my mouth shut.

"Why did you say that"? She asked "We're great friends don't ruin that"

I bit my lip knowing this could easily end badly, I began to choose my words carefully

"I…." I began

I just kept saying I over and over because for once I didn't know what to say. I didn't' have some sassy comeback nor did I have a simple explanation for what had just transpired.

So you know what, I'm done. I'm done trying to be kind and care for how people feel, at least for this moment. Right now I'm in pain and I need to say some things.

"I'm in pain" I nearly shouted causing her to jump back a bit.

"These last few months have been hell for me watching you get dragged through the mud with that piece of shit you call a boyfriend and I can't do shit about it"

She was scared. I could see that clearly, but this wasn't the time to stop nor was it the time to hold back. I wanted to keep going but she got her word in first.

"Why" She asked me in a voice that was about to crack.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" I shouted

"I had always loved you, since day one" I said a little lower this time.

Things got quiet again. I hated it but what could she say to that. It's not like you can just go 'ok thanks bud now let's get back to the game and forget this ever happened'. I wish we could but I suppose it's time to face the consequences and leave. I started to come up with an excuse until she shook me from my thoughts when I heard a sob.

I looked up and saw her head hanging low with tears dripping from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said and began to walk off.

* * *

 **A/N I would like to note that this is a test chapter. If you guys enjoy it great, if not oh well i'm still going to update it later so don't think this is all there will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alarms. My greatest enemy alongside many other foes of towering power and size. Like spiders and peas. But Alarms definitely beat all of those out of the park mainly because if you sleep through them it incurs the wrath of your mother which is never a fun thing as your sisters tend to join in with her. Thankfully i was blessed with the blaring sound of my phone going off on my night stand.

While I did need to get up and shower the bed felt like a cloud and the pillow was surrounding my head with a set of blankets that kept me nice and toasty on my body. But i knew i'd be stuck with the same problem as if I slept through the alarm so I started to move and life the heavy blankets so that the morning cold of my room could immediately make me shiver and cower under my blankets again.

I must be strong I told myself, I then threw off my covers and sprinted to the bathroom shutting the door behind me and turning on the hot water. I gave the water a few seconds to heat up before stripping and jumping in immediately feeling the effects of the water as it hits my skin causing me to jump a bit from the slight sting it gave me but I grew to it quickly and soon it was a nice refreshing moment.

My vision began to clear from the morning haze and things became familiar. Granted it was the bathroom so it was nothing special with white tiles and enough space for one maybe two people at a time with a toilet and small shower.

I competed the usual routine of hair and body wash and stepped out of the shower once i had turned off the water. I grabbed a towel and began to dry off ending off with the hair. By this time the rest of my family began to wake up so i headed to my room to get dressed. My room was nothing special either with a twin sized bed that was just long enough for me. Next to the bed sat my desk with my computer set up in front of the window that let the in the morning light. I walked to the wardrobe in the back of my room and began to dress in my hoodie and jeans that I loved so much.

"JAUNE HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE" Yelled a voice from the floor below causing me to jump.

I rushed down the stairs quickly saying hi to each of my sisters as they opened their doors to see my struggle, each in varying states of readiness for the day.

I hit the bottom of the steps with a thud as I jumped the last two and resumed my rush to the morning table. I was halted by a bag being shoved in front of my face causing me to almost lose my footing and fall. This was prevented by someone grabbing my hoodie and holding me in place basically suspending me in the air.

"What have I told you about jumping in the house" Asked a stern voice

I answered in a quiet voice "Not to do it"

"Very good now what do you say"

I lowered my head a bit and answered sheepishly "Sorry mother"

The bag was moved away from my face and my mother stood in front of me with an annoyed look. When she heard my apology she smiled and released my hoodie, this however caused me to continue my fall and slam on the ground.

"I'm blaming that one on you" I said to her while holding my head in pain

She just gave me an evil smile and resumed her cooking which smelled like bacon and eggs, the classic breakfast.

I stood up and took the brown bag off the counter. I knew what it was, it was my lunch for today. I was a junior at beacon high and we were about two months into our semester. I didn't per-say hate school I just don't like the way they go about it there. Sadly I have to deal so no point in complaining about it forever. I reached over and stole a piece of bacon before running out the door to reach my bus. While I am a junior I have yet to learn how to drive due to the fact that no one can teach me and those who could are nowhere close.

* * *

The bus was a running a little late today. This was mildly frustrating mostly because it was freezing due to it being on the verge of winter. Granted I enjoyed winter but i do have my limits when it comes mot cold tolerance. Although once thing I tend to dislike is people just constantly complaining about how cold it is while they sit there in a t-shirt or shorts, put on a coat or something jeez.

Some people can't seem to take in the beauty. We live in a region with plenty of trees that get covered in the bright white snow and the mountains in the far off horizon keep their peaks well capped in snow leading. I quickly turned around to try and see all that the land had to offer in beauty and that's what it gave me.

I saw my house way down the street. It was three stories with nine bedrooms and five bathrooms. It had a brick foundation with brick walls so it look like one large chimney on some days which I always did find a little amusing. Surrounding that large brick was a beautiful that I swore my mother loved more than any of her children and despite her protest to such an accusation I still believe, even some of the sisters agreed. The garden had the stereotypical set of flowers but amazingly the roses seemed to hold on despite the coming frost, the reason why I had no idea.

By this point I began to hear a distant rumble, I turned my head andI saw my bus slowly coming down its path. It took a minute but it finally stopped in front of me and I boarded being greeted by the morning faces of my fellow students. Every single one of them had coffee in hand with bags that seemed heavy enough to pull their face down, for some they were as their faces were shoved into the seat in front of them. I walked passed them trying to find an empty seat as I didn't have any friends on this bus.

I sat down placing my bag next to me and turned up my music to drown out the few people that could speak.

* * *

The bus ride didn't take long but it didn't help that the heater for it wasn't working so once the doors for our school came into sight all the students rushed to get inside. I trailed behind them a little slower, didn't want to get caught in the big rush. That and my friend tends to meet me at the entrance once I walk in so this helps with to not deal with a crowd. I walked through the large doors and took a right to go down some stairs and emerging into a hallway near one of the gyms.

Sure enough I walk in and there's good old Ruby jamming out in her red hoodie and ripped jeans. When I say jamming I mean it like she was head banging all over the place furiously swinging her arms along with the occasional kick, so naturally I got my phone out and began to record cause who wouldn't as she had some moves. It took her a minute but she eventually noticed and immediately threw off her large headphones covering her ears and reached for my phone.

I pulled away laughing trying to keep it out of her reach which wasn't too hard as I was quite a bit taller than her.

Ruby began to pout from this "That's not funny Jaune"

"You say that but I have so many others who would most definitely disagree with you" I said in response putting away my phone.

"Like who?" She asked in a slight tone of annoyance

"Well let's see we've got Yang, Blake, Weiss, Sun, Neptune, Sage, Scarlet, Penny, a few of the teachers, your parents" I said counting a finger with each name

She stayed like this for a bit while I tried to convince her that it was fine and that she can come out of hiding. She didn't budge so I took her arm and began to drag her towards the lunch room on the other side of the school.

Once we arrived to the table where all our friends sat. The table could barely handle all of us as it contained Yang in her usual jeans and brown leather jacket mixed with a white t-shirt next to Blake who wore black leggings and sweatshirt due to the weather while Weiss wore a simple white shirt and skinny jeans while she rested her coat on her lap.

I didn't have time to look at everyone one else before Yang asked why Ruby was hiding. So I pulled up my phone and showed them the video causing ruby to curl up into a ball no bigger than her backpack while everyone was roaring with laughter from her dance, I crouched next to her once I gave my phone to Weiss so they could watch it over and over again.

I patted her back as she groaned from all the comments coming from Yang. Eventually the bell rang signaling the end of Ruby's pain which was good I didn't expect that large of a reaction but it was fun nonetheless. Now was time to actually do work with my first class of the day, British Literature.

* * *

I walked amongst the students trying to find a gap on the left so I can get into my classroom. Thankfully I got in with large sweep of students heading the same direction so I didn't have much trouble. I entered the class and quickly sat down. I took in the room real quick to see if it was the same. Large desk in horse shoe shape that lined the three of the four walls with a smaller ring fitting inside it with the teachers desk at the front next the wall with no students, behind that stood the white board.

I grabbed a nearby book, it was 1984 by George Orwell. We have been reading it for the past three weeks and it's been a pretty good read, so good I went ahead ten chapters and finished it because I just couldn't wait. Now we weren't just reading it mind you we got a packet at the start of this unit and while I could go ahead and do them all but our teacher, Mr. Pipe, tended to change the directions of the assignments so I'd end up with wrong answers a poorly done project in his eyes.

I was usually the first one in so I sat in my chair and waited for the mob of students to rush in, now with a bit of life added in so they can actually speak and make noise besides a groan from lack of sleep. The class was fun though and that was due in part to the students I just spoke of. They tend to start some really strange conversations such as who was the better actor in "Good Fellas" or talking about how someone pissed his pants the other night. I always got out a chuckle but I tended to just sit and listen to my music cause Pipe always joined in and they would spend the whole block just talking endlessly about that kind of stuff.

It wasn't all dumb, they had full conversations on politics and whether or not the administration was doing things right or if they made a mistake. Politics were not my specialty as my grade in government would tell you so like the other topics I just stayed out.

Today's assignment was all about these different political ideologies and what were some pros and cons of each. It was simple things like socialism, communism, republicanism. If those seem out of place in a literature class you'd be correct but 1984 was a book all about a party that took control of the people's entire mind including memories.

I finished within ten minutes as I didn't waste time trying to converse, I always did wonder how that seemed to people. I have always been a self-conscious kid so what people think of me is usually the biggest focus for my mind. However, I ignored those thought's and just went to my music then before I knew it the hour was done and I went to my next class.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this took awhile. Sorry about the wait on this, should warn you guys this will be regular but I'll try to get one chapter a month. Also do check out 1984 it is a good book and if you're someone who's looking for a short read with an interesting plot it's a match made in heaven. Well now I must beg my leave and ask that you please leave a review. Every bit helps.**


End file.
